


Early flights and neck pain

by darkcinderwolf



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, injured Mark, meh why did I do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcinderwolf/pseuds/darkcinderwolf
Summary: Jackson is woken from his sleep by Jaebum phoning him. What? Mark is hurt?





	

Early flights and neck pain

The sun had not even grazed the horizon when, deep in Hong Kong, a phone buzzed to life, awakening it's owner with it's obnoxious, blaring sound.  
A hand reached out from a duvet, searching for the vibrating device.   
"For fuck sake" A rough cuss growled out from the covers. After a few unsuccessful attempts, the phone was finally caught and brought under the covers, illuminating the face of the one and only, Jackson Wang.  
The dark haired man squinted at the screen, Jaebum's name flashing across it. Jackson frowned, it was 02:05 am, which meant it was 03:05 in Seoul, why would his Hyung be ringing at this time? Jackson felt his stomach tighten as he pressed answer.  
"Hyung?" He answered, his voice rough with sleep.  
"Jackson, I am sorry to wake you up so early" Jaebum's deep voice ran through, but it sounded tense, on edge.  
"Hyung? What's wrong? What's happened? Is everyone ok?" Jackson was sat upright on his bed at this point, ignoring the cold air on his bare skin. He heard Jaebum sigh, then what sounded like doors opening and closing followed by Korean voices.  
"Hyung?!" Jackson began to freak out, swearing he heard someone calling out for a doctor.  
"It's Mark.... He got hurt" Jackson felt his heart stop at the mention of the elder's name.  
"How?"  
"Manager nim, he wanted Mark to focus more on his flips for our upcoming comeback, so he has had him doing extra training with a martial artist" Jaebum started.  
"Ok?" Jackson could already feel himself blaming his manager.  
"Well, Mark Hyung has been practicing extra hard on this one flip and last night, he was out training in the practice hall and well, he hasn't bee feeling well recently, he apparently flipped and..."  
"Tell me Hyung!" Jackson growled.  
"He passed out mid-flip. He landed on his neck" Jaebum answered, Jackson knew his heart definitely stopped for sure, his breathing increasing dramatically. Being trained in the martial arts as well, he knew the dangers of flips and what could happen if not landed correctly or something bad happens.  
"Did he.... is he?"  
"No thankfully, he mostly landed on his shoulders, but he has dislocated his right shoulder and fractured his collarbone." Jaebum informed.  
"I am coming right now" Jackson stated as he started to pack his things; ignoring the out crys of his room-mates as he flicked the lights on.  
"Jackson no! It will be too expensive to catch a flight now"  
"I don't care, Mark needs me. I will be there as soon as I can" And before Jaebum could retort, he hung up.   
"Jiaer, what the hell is going on?" one of the lads he was rooming with asked.  
"It's Mark, he's hurt bad and I need to go. You don't need me for any more filming do you?" Jackson asked, although, he wasn't going to change his mind. His Hyung, no his Mark needed him more then ever; there was no way Jackson was going to carry on filming whilst the elder laid in bed hurt and alone.  
"No, we're done with your scenes. I will call Cho to come pick you up"  
"Thanks"  
...............  
It had been a few hours since Jaebum had called Jackson, and he couldn't help but feel terrible. He sat outside the OR, his legs bouncing with impatience and concern. He had sent the other members home, claiming he will be there when their Hyung wakes up, and to also save the nurses and doctors from the Maknae's persistent questioning.  
He couldn't get the image of finding his Hyung lying unconscious on the floor, out of his mind. He had immediately ran to the elders side, already noticing that his shoulder looked out of place. It was only on the way to the hospital that he found out, from a rather drowsy Mark, that the elder was attempting the high level flip when he had fainted.  
Jaebum rubbed at his eyes, feeling a pressure building behind them.  
"Hyung!" He snapped his head up when he heard the familiar voice, it was Jackson, running down the corridor with his suitcase behind him, the wheels echoing after him.  
"Jackson..." Jaebum sighed as he opened his arms for the shorter male to run into them.  
"How is he?"  
"They have to reset his collarbone, and pop his shoulder back into place. It took forever to get him into a room" Jaebum answered.  
Jackson nodded his head as he pulled back and placed his suitcase by the bench.  
"It's my fault"  
"What? Why would it be" Jackson gaped.  
"I'm the leader, I knew that Mark was ill, but he was so determined to get this flip right..... I should have made him rest" Jaebum resided himself, sitting back down.  
"It's no ones fault..." Jackson whimpered. Suddenly the doors opened and a doctor stepped out, fully dressed in his white scrubs.  
"Hello, my name is Sol. The operation went well, since was just a simple realignment of his bones. He will be put out for at least four to six weeks."   
"What caused him to pass out?" Jackson jumped.  
"Well, from first observations, he has a fever. Which we believe is the cause of his undernourishment."  
"He wasn't eating?" Jaebum looked quite shocked.  
"But he always ate with us...."  
"it seems his fever has been causing him to vomit quite often, he probably had a hard time keeping more heavier foods down. I suggest, once he leaves you try lighter meals."  
"He never told us..."  
"You know how Hyung is. He was stressed about the comeback, probably even more so if Manager was giving him extra practices" Jackson tried to rationalize.  
"Stress could may well of been the cause of the fever; the body can only handle so much. We will move him to a private room, you two can wait for him inside" The doctor smiled at the end.  
"Thank you so much" Jaebum bowed, quickly follwed by Jackson. A nurse appeared and led them to the private room assigned to Mark. It was bright white, and the air smelled sterile.  
"I hate hospitals" Jackson groaned, his nose scrunching up at the smell.  
"Hopefully they won't have to keep Hyung in here for long" Jaebum commented, not having much love for hospitals either. Moments later, Mark was brought in on a gurney. Jackson couldn't bare to see his poor Dimsum in such a poor state. His right arm was in a sling, his skin twice as pale as usual, his face looked thinner and sunken and now there was an I.V drip in his left arm. Jackson hated seeing anyone in pain, but seeing Mark, broke his heart.  
The two idols watched as the nurses and doctors hoisted Mark onto the bed, and then attach the I.V bag to a nearby stand.  
"He needs rest, I must tell you this now. I know that you Idols tend to be very stubborn when it comes to these things. But if he wants to perform again, he has to rest. If that collarbone heals wrong, that's it" the doctor ordered in a soft yet firm tone.  
"I understand" Jaebum replied, taking on his role as leader.  
"Then I will leave him with you. I will go and sort out some antibiotics for his fever, then you may take him home"  
"Thank you for everything" Jaebum bowed again. The doctor left, Jackson immediately moving to sit next to Mark's bedside.  
"I'm going to ring the others; let them know what's happening" Jaebum stated, already pulling his phone out.  
"Ok, sure" Jackson absently responded. Jaebum left, Jackson simply stayed by Mark's side. gently gripping Mark's left hand, squeezing it.  
"Dimsum, it's me. Please, please tell me why? Why did you push yourself so hard?" Jackson brought Mark's hand to his face, softly brushing his lips over the knuckles.  
"You're... one to talk" A small voice croaked, Jackson looked up to see Mark looking at him with dazes, hazy eyes and a tired, pained smile.  
"Yien!" Jackson broke into Chinese.  
"Kayee... Not too loud" Mark winced, though that could have been most likely the collarbone.  
"Mark, oh my God. How did this happen?"  
"I'm sure you already know what happened. When did you get here? Why are you here?"  
"Why?..... I came over as soon as I found out. And because I was worried" Jackson answered, slightly affronted. Mark hissed in pain as he tried to rise into a sitting position.  
"Hey easy! You need to rest" The dark haired boy scolded.  
"Sorry" Mark pouted cutely.  
"It's ok. So... Wanna tell me why you thought attempting to do flips, whilst having a fever and not keeping food down, was a good idea?"   
Mark frowned, anger quickly flashing in his eyes, but it soon died down as exhaustion seeped in, the fight dying as soon as it flared.  
"I just wanted to get it right.... For our fans, for Manager, for you guys" Mark sighed.  
"Mark..." Jackson had never seen Mark look so small as he did in that hospital bed.  
"I'm sorry..." Mark whimpered suddenly. Jackson's eyes widened when he saw a tear slip from Mark's eyes.  
"Hey, hey none of that" Jackson quickly wiped away the tear with his thumb.  
"I've ruined everything, it will take weeks for this to heal. I will never get it perfect now" Mark cried freely.  
"You have ruined nothing. The comeback is in a few months, there will be plenty of time to practice, and it will be amazing. Also I will be here, to train with you" Jackson soothed, Mark gave a weak smile.  
"Yeah... We can do it"  
"Of course we can. So, take time to heal, and I will help you" Jackson beamed.  
"I'm right handed, I will need help with a lot of things" Mark stated.  
"I know" Jackson nodded, lifting the corner of his lips.  
"Eating"  
"Uhu"  
"Writing"  
"Yep"  
"brushing my teeth" Mark joked.  
"Anything" Jackson returned honestly, Mark quirked a brow as he blushed.  
"Dressing?"  
"I'll even put your shoes on for you" Jackson laughed.  
"Erm, washing?"  
"Of course, I'll be in the shower with you" Jackson responded, a certain look shining in his eyes, Mark flicked his tongue over his bottom lip, blushing even more when Jackson followed the small movement.  
"That's a lot of responsibility" Mark whispered as Jackson slowly drew closer.  
"It will be my pleasure to take care of you" Jackson's warm breath danced across Mark's now dampened lips.  
"Jacks..." Mark breathed out heavily.  
"Mark, I was so worried when Jaebum told me you got hurt. I want to be here t=for you now" Jackson's lips were centimeters from Mark's, and the small distance was killing Mark.  
"Sorry to have worried you" Mark took the plunge and pressed his lips on Jackson's. The kiss was gentle, tentative but Jackson was absolutely ecstatic. Mark pulled away first, a deep, dark, beautiful blush decorating his cheeks. Jackson lifted his hand, and gently caressed the side of Mark's face. The two of them smiled at each other, before moving in for another kiss.  
"Ahem.... I hope I'm not interrupting" the two pulled apart to see Jaebum smiling at them.  
"Jaebum" Mark gaped, panic in his eyes.  
"I knew you two had a thing for each other. No need to look so scared" Jaebum chuckled.  
"The doctor said we can go now. You feel up for it?"   
Mark glanced at Jackson, who simply gave him a reassuring smile.  
"Im' ready to go home"  
"Then let's go home, together" Jackson broke into a bright smile.  
"Together"

 

The end


End file.
